Necklace
by razlahan
Summary: Lisbony goodness, just something that came to mind, now in three parts. As usual, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon refused to be taken to the hospital. She sat in the back of the ambulance and let the paramedics put bandages on the scrapes down her arm and across knuckles, but the scrapes didn't require stitches and her arm wasn't broken, even if it did hurt a lot. Once the blood was cleaned up, though, the wound clearly wasn't as bad as they had thought. It looked worse than it actually was.

Lisbon's perfect record for being able to take down men twice her size in a chase, that remained. Her record for keeping them down, though, that had suffered in this particular case. By the time Rigsby and Cho had caught up to them it was unclear just precisely who had tackled who. It had taken both of them to pull their suspect off of her. Van Pelt has insisted on the ambulance even though Lisbon swore that she was okay. Cho has backed Van Pelt up and Lisbon decided to surrender before she had a full blown mutiny on her hands. And, after all, her arm did hurt a lot.

She had refused to go to the hospital, though. She had given the paramedic a fierce enough glare that he went ahead and agreed with her. After all, she wasn't hurt that bad. He made her swear that she'd go to the hospital and get the arm x-rayed at some point that night, just in case.

The rest of the team hovered around the CBI truck as the ambulance pulled away. Their suspect, Vicenzo Marquez, was still in handcuffs in the back.

"Will you go process him now?" Lisbon told them. "Go. Process him. I want to know if I've got my arm all beat to hell for some good reason."

"Yes, boss," Cho said.

"Aren't you coming?" Van Pelt asked.

"I drove here with Jane," Lisbon answered. "There's no way I'm letting him drive my car back. We'll meet you there."

"All right, boss," Van Pelt said. She'd already made Lisbon unhappy enough for the day. She wasn't going to push her luck. "See you there."

Van Pelt followed Cho and Rigsby into to truck and Lisbon watched as they drove off. She ran her fingers along the bandage on her arm as they turned off of the street, wincing when she reached the worst of it.

"Are we going?" Jane asked, having slipped up behind her. He had been wandering aimlessly while the paramedics bandaged her arm, as he was apt to do sometimes.

Lisbon jumped. "Jane," she said, giving him a glare. "In in a minute." She began to walk up the street, back towards where she had finally caught up with Marquez. "And don't sneak up on me like that," she called behind her as she went.

She stopped at the place where she'd confronted the suspect and squatted down, as if she was looking for something.

Jane followed behind her. "I think that little smear there was part of you once," he said, pointing to a smudge of what was probably blood on the pavement.

"Shut up, Jane" Lisbon said. She picked up a small piece of broken gold chain from out of the gravel. She found the rest of the chain near it.

Jane came up beside her and gently ran his fingers across the abrasion on her neck where the necklace had been ripped off. "You always wear it," he said.

"My mother gave it to me when I was thirteen," Lisbon answered softly. "Right before she died."

Jane scanned the ground in front of them. He took a step forward and picked up the little cross pendent off the ground and held it out to Lisbon. She took it in her palm, closed her hand around it.

"Thanks," she said.

"C'mon," Jane said. "We've got a suspect to question and you still need an x-ray." She nodded and got up as he headed back towards her car. She followed.

"I can drive, if you like," Jane offered.

"Hah," Lisbon said, although there wasn't any humor in it. "I'm not dying yet," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Part 2 is fueled by Dunkin' Donuts and antibiotics. Judge accordingly.**

---

The team found out under Cho's questioning that evening that Lisbon's injury was not in vain; Vincenzo Marquez was indeed their man. Afterwards, Jane coaxed her out to the hospital to get that x-ray, although she still wouldn't let him drive there.

The doctor told her that the arm wasn't broken, the bone was just bruised. He gave her a tetanus shot and some antibiotics just in case, along with a mild painkiller. Lisbon was okay with all of that. The doctor also told her that having taken the painkillers she should let someone else drive. Lisbon was less than okay with that. Jane's face, on the other hand, lit up with glee.

"So," Jane said as they exited the hospital. "Give me the keys."

"I'll take my chances," Lisbon said.

"Really? C'mon," Jane said. "What's really worse, my driving or your driving while on painkillers?"

"Do you want my honest opinion about that?" Lisbon answered.

"I'd rather you didn't fall asleep at the wheel, crash and kill us both," Jane said lightly.

"They're only mild painkillers," Lisbon said. "I'm not going to kill us."

"The doctor said so," Jane said. "Give me the keys."

Lisbon stopped and glared at him. He gave her his best hundred watt smile and she glared harder. Begrudgingly, though, she handed him the keys. Jane grinned like a little boy at Christmas.

"This is the only time I'm ever going to let you drive," she said.

"Okay," Jane said.

"Drive slow," she said.

"Okay."

"And pay attention to the red lights."

"Okay."

"And the stop signs."

"_Okay_," Jane said. "I'll be careful."

Nonetheless, the drive back to Lisbon's apartment was filled with:

"Jane, that's a red light."

"I see the red light."

"Then stop."

"I am stopping."

"Good."

"I'm not color blind, you know. I can see the red lights."

"I know you're not color blind. I just want you to stop."

"You know, I'm glad that you don't let me drive very often, if this is what it is going to be like," Jane said.

"Good," Lisbon said. "You speed."

"I'm not speeding."

"I know," she answered. "That's because I'm watching."

Jane rolled his eyes at her. She glared back. He was quite glad when they made it to her apartment.

"How are you going to get back?" Lisbon asked while Jane parked the car.

"I'll call a cab," he answered.

"Are you coming up?" she asked.

"Unless you intend to leave me out here until the cab comes," he answered. "And that wouldn't be very nice, considering I just drove you home."

"I'm not nice."

"I know," he answered.

Nonetheless, when Lisbon got out and headed inside Jane followed her up to the fourth floor where her apartment was. She unlocked the door and he followed her inside.

"Small, isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Does it matter?" Lisbon asked. "I'm the only one who lives here."

"As you like," Jane answered. "Get some pajamas on. Go to bed. I'll call a cab."

"Okay," Lisbon said.

Jane pulled out his cell phone as she went into her bedroom. She pulled the broken necklace out of her pocket and stuck it on her dresser by the door and then pulled her now rather disheveled work clothes off, changing into cotton pajama bottoms and a t-shirt in their place. She tossed her work clothes in the hamper and then went back out into her tiny living room where Jane waited.

"Nice pajama bottoms," Jane said. "Are those ducks?"

She gave him a look. "Is your cab coming?'

"Yes," he answered. "You should go to bed. I can wait out here."

"I don't-" Lisbon started.

"Go to bed," Jane said. "You're tired."

She started to object but felt compelled to yawn before she could even get the first word out. Jane laughed at her as she did so.

"I suppose it would be useless to say I'm not tired, then?" Lisbon said with a sigh then.

"You've already proven otherwise," Jane said, grinning. "Seriously, go to bed. I can let myself out."

"All right," Lisbon said. "But tell me before you leave."

"All right," Jane answered.

Lisbon took a last look at him and went back to her room, settling down beneath her comforter. She was nearly asleep when Jane finally stuck his head through her bedroom door.

"Lisbon?" he said.

"Muh?" she answered.

"I'm leaving," he said.

"Okay," she mumbled. "Good night, Jane.'

"Good night," he answered.

Jane shut the door quietly and slipped out of the apartment.

It wasn't until she woke up in the morning that Lisbon noticed that the necklace was missing from her dresser.

---

**Author's Note II: Okay, I guess this one will be a three-parter after all. My bed is calling me, "sleep, razlahan, sleep… sleep…" As it so rarely does so, I think I'll listen to my bed. More to come tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon more or less stormed into the office the next day.

"Morning, boss," Cho said, as usual.

"Is Jane in yet?" Lisbon answered, sounding not at all happy.

"No," Cho answered. "Is something wrong?"

"The- he isn't answering his phone," Lisbon said. The team got the faint impression that something else was going to follow 'the' and that she had quite delicately settled for 'he' instead. Even so, somehow she managed to make 'he' sound like an insult.

"I haven't seen him," Van Pelt said.

"Has Jane done something wrong?" Rigsby asked.

Lisbon gave him a look.

"Okay, stupid question," Rigsby said. "Has he done something wrong recently? Like, between last night when you seemed to be on good terms and-"

"Rigsby," Lisbon said, cutting him off.

"Yes, boss?" Rigsby said.

Lisbon gave him another look.

"Right, boss," Rigsby said. "Not saying anything." Rigsby looked down to his desk and started shuffling papers, attempting to look busy.

Lisbon sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just-" She trailed off.

"In a bad mood?" Van Pelt supplied helpfully.

"Something like that," Lisbon answered.

"How's the arm?" Cho said, presuming it to be the reason for her irritation.

"It hurts," Lisbon said, recognizing Cho's presumption and letting him hold onto it.

"The painkillers-" Cho said.

"The painkillers make me sleep," Lisbon said. "That's not exactly the best thing in the world with this particular job."

"You could take the day off," Van Pelt suggested. "You should, really."

Lisbon gave Van Pelt the same look she had given Rigsby. Like Rigsby, Van Pelt immediately found more pressing concerns in the paperwork on her desk. Teresa Lisbon did not take days off work for such little things as being maimed.

"Just tell me when Jane comes in, will you?" Lisbon said. She then retreated into her office in back.

Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho all looked up at her quizzically as she went. Something was different about her, they were all sure, and it wasn't just her rather poor temperament that morning. If any of them paid attention to the jewelry that she wore they would have been able to pin down that it was the necklace that was missing. As it was, they all three shrugged it off as the bandages that ran more or less from her elbow to her knuckles and excused her bad mood. That would be enough to put anyone in a bad mood.

In her office, Lisbon tried to do her paperwork. She had plenty to do from the case they had just closed, including the incident report as to just how she had ended up with her right up encased in bandages. The fact that it was her right arm encased in bandages made doing paperwork rather difficult, though, as she was right-handed. It didn't help, either, that every twenty minutes or so she would take out her phone and attempt to call Jane, to no avail.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Jane finally came into work.

Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho all looked up at him as he entered and then all looked back down at their work just as quickly.

"Lisbon wants to see you," Rigsby told him.

"I know," Jane said. "She's been calling me all afternoon." He patted the jacket pocket in which he kept his cell phone and grinned. "I've been ignoring her all afternoon."

Rigsby looked up again with an expression that clearly stated 'it's your funeral.'

"That bad?" Jane asked.

"That bad," Cho said.

"All right," Jane said, looking no less cheerful.

"Jane," Van Pelt said.

"Don't worry," Jane said, heading towards Lisbon's office. "She'll be so much happier when I'm done."

"What does that mean?" Van Pelt said.

Jane didn't answer. He'd left Lisbon waiting long enough as it was. He tapped on Lisbon's office door and then stuck his head into the door.

"Jane!" Lisbon said.

"I heard that you're looking for me," Jane said pleasantly. "And I've gathered that you're in a reasonably bad mood- although no one on the team actually said that, so you shouldn't get mad at them for it."

"Unreasonable?" Lisbon fumed. "I have plenty of reason. For starters, let's try theft-"

"You mean this?" Jane said pulling the necklace out of his pocket. The chain that was broken the night before was now in one piece again.

Lisbon looked at the necklace in his hand and blink. And then she blinked again.

"I fixed it for you," Jane said, beaming like a child who had brought home a perfect report card to his mother. "Of course," he added, "If I'd known that you'd get so touchy about it I might have told you first. But I wanted to surprise you."

"I-" Lisbon started. She now looked more perplexed than anything. "You- That- that usually takes days to get done."

"Yes, well, I stayed and irritated the man in the repair shop until he got it fixed," Jane said. "I can be quite irritating when I mean to be."

"I'd noticed," Lisbon said softly; it was as much of a rebuke as she could now manage.

Jane just smiled wider. "Here," he said, holding it out to her. "No, wait," he changed his mind. "Allow me."

Before Lisbon has the chance to object Jane had strode across the room behind her. He brushed the hair way from the back of her neck and clasped the chain on. Lisbon shivered at his touch and he laughed gently at her for it. Lisbon was, for once, too flustered to blush, though.

"Why did you-?" she looked up at him and asked.

Jane shrugged. "It was important to you," he said. He turned and headed for the door.

"Jane," Lisbon said. He stopped and looked back at her. "Thank you," she said.

"Of course," he answered.

The other three looked up at him again as he came out of the office, clearly surprised that there had been no yelling and that Jane had exited alive. Patrick Jane just smiled.

---

**Author's note: I'm still running on donuts and antibiotics, so I blame any errors on them. Reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
